Dark Ride
by AnimeLocoLonz
Summary: Ty, Gemma, and Shade are sent back in time and to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Only to find winged kids and an army of monsters! Rated T for some almost explicit scenes, and laguage.
1. Ty's Beginning

Dark Ride

Chapter one: Ty's perspective

It was a typical day in Benthic Territory. I was feeding the schools of tuna we had in the field with some of the leftovers from last night's dinner. Gemma was waiting in the minisub with an old portable game console I found topside. It had two screens and looked like you could see inside of it. It gave me a headache, honestly. It already had a game inside of it called Pokémon: Gray. Gemma liked it, so I gave it to her.

When I was done, I swam back in the sub and drove it towards the house. On the way, I asked Gemma, "How's that game?" It took about a minute but she spoke up and said, "It's really fun! I got this really cool-looking monster! Do you want to see?"

"In a little bit. I'll see when we get back home". When we came up from the moon pool, and sat on the couch, she showed me the monster on the console, and it did look really cool! It looked like a bull. I know what a bull looks like, because I saw one on the in internet before. Gemma then closed the console and said, "We should take a shower." I then said, "Ok. I'll go after you're done."

Gemma then said something that I never heard her say before. "No. I mean let's take a shower together." What was Gemma thinking? I was sure she just wanted me to glow. She always did like it a lot. And boy was I glowing now! "You're kidding right?" I was hoping she was, since Zoe was here, and Shade was taking a nap on the other couch. My hope was wrong. "No I'm not kidding. Ty, I love you. When I'm down, you are always there, by my side, no matter what. And besides, I've been thinking of doing it with you for about three months now."

I've seen this type of stuff in old animations, where they do something together and then some things start happening. To be honest, I've been thinking the same thing about her. Not just kissing her anymore, but actually entering her, making us one. Just before I gave my answer, Zoe came down from her room and saw the small game console. Right now, she wasn't aware that whatever electronic she touches explodes, due to her dark gift. She held it, but something else happened! Before I would've yelled at Zoe, a flash of light blinded me to see nothing but white! Next thing I knew, I was topside, With a lot less people crowding the city. I looked to my left and saw that Shade was still sleeping, yet he was on the sidewalk. When I looked to my right, I saw Gemma, still trying to see what was going on. I rushed to her aid and then saw some winged kids flying over us. There were five to be exact. One was dark-skinned, another had blonde hair, another looked like he was only ten, yet another was tall and red-headed, and the last one looked like that Justin Bieber person I read about online. Where were we?


	2. Max's Beginning

Dark Ride

Chapter 2: Max's perspective

We left Paris, with everyone mourning over Angel. She was only seven! She was too young to go. Anyway, we were on our way to New York and felt that the doomsday organization was going to plan another attack. That's the least of my problems. With Dylan being a new flock member, things are just stirring up inside of me. I don't think anybody is supposed to handle this much weight on their shoulders. Dylan suddenly put his hand on my shoulder and said, "It'll be ok, Max.", as if he could read my own mind! That made me feel even worse! We landed at least a couple of hours late. I then realized we weren't in Manhattan! We were in Albuquerque, New Mexico! I stomped toward the cockpit and cussed out the pilot, but when I turned him around to punch him, he was dead already! He looked drained, pale, and stone dry. Who could have done this? I then saw three bite marks on his neck. It wasn't a vampire. Vampires have two bite marks. This had three. Something was on the plane! We had to get out! I ran back to the cabin and punched a hole in the window. I told everyone what I saw and told them to get out right away! We flew off over the dry neighborhoods and over the river. We reached downtown and headed for the mountains. We had to hide though, so we landed on a building, and hid or wings. We went down from a flight of stairs and into an elevator. As soon as we got out of the building, a guy, who looked my age, with a bald albino-looking man and a freckled girl. The boy then asked, "What the hell was that? The wings, and the flying! Is that how people were in the past? With wings?"

I had a lot of explaining to do….


	3. Ty's Encounter

When Gemma, Shade, and I saw and asked the winged kids what happened, they took us to a place called McDonalds. They ordered a lot of things. They ordered 25 "burgers" as they're called and 5 for each of them. They got Gemma, Shade, and I some things called Chicken Nuggets. They then took us to the quietest corner of the building and started to eat. They gave us our nuggets and some packets with red and green tops. The red top said "Barbeque sauce", and the green top says "Sweet and Sour sauce". We opened the packets and boxes of nuggets. We automatically knew that we had to dip the nuggets in one of the sauce packets. I dunked mine in the barbeque. Gemma dunked hers in the sweet and sour, and Shade ate his plain. They were really good!

After we were done eating, the blonde girl gave me a sign telling me to come closer to her. I leaned in towards her and she whispered to my ear, "Can you keep a secret?" I nodded my head. The then whispered, "We are kids who were experimented and tested on in a place called The School. We became 2% avian, giving us the power of flight. We are nothing like regular humans." The fact they were tested on gave me flashbacks of Doc and the other medical professionals testing my dark gift on the topside. I knew where they came from. I'm guessing so does Shade. She introduced herself and her friends. Her name was Max, the dark girl was Nudge, the tall redhead guy was Iggy, the kid was Gasman or Gazzy for short, and the Bieber guy was Dylan.

I introduced myself and the other two, saying, "I'm Ty. This is Gemma. This is Richard."

Shade gave me a nasty look, and I know what it meant. I then said, "But he likes to be called Shade"

Just then, we heard a scream in the kitchen behind the counter! What Max and I saw, was a small creature that looked like a lamprey eel with arms and claws! It was sucking the life out of the worker in the kitchen! Max sprouted her wings and said, "Grab My legs! We're getting out of here!" What was she thinking? That thing was going to kill everyone in the building! I said, "No Way! I'm gonna stop this thing!" I sprinted, jumped over the counter, and then used my ultra-low sonar to paralyze the creature. I then grabbed a cage that was conveniently placed next to the oven and put it in there. I went back to Max and the others with the creature in the cage, and they all gasped in disgust.


End file.
